Promise
by Tsukiakari no Tenshi
Summary: “I want to promise to walk with you forever." Just a little something i wrote late at night. Plz read


Ok I got this ideal at 12:12 am. Enjoy.

* * *

She looked at the swing set and stared.

_Flash Back:_

"_Gaara-kun will you push me?" A 5 year old Hinata asked. "Sure. How high?" He asked getting behind the swing. "As high as you can." The 7 year old boy nodded and began to push. When she got the hang of it he walked in front. "Look! Look! I'm as tall as you." The young boy smiled. She began to giggle then had a mischief ideal. _

"_Hina-chan what's with that face?" Hinata only smiled and continued to swing. After about 5 more times she jumped. Gaara, having fast reflexes, caught her and spun her around. "Weeeeeee!" Hinata laughed and held on tighter._

"_You're lucky I caught you." He kissed the top of her forehead. "Yeah. Whatever." She giggled as he spun her around again. "Hinata." "Yes Gaara-kun?" "I want to make you a promise." "Really?! What is it?!" Hinata asked getting excited. _

"_I want to promise to walk with you forever." He than kissed her again on top of her forehead. "Yeah! Forever, and ever and ever and ever." She then yawned and snuggled closer._

"The first time you made the promise." Hinata whispered. A small smile came on her milky skin. Her lavender eyes began to water. She wildly shook her head which made her long indigo hair fly every where.

She slowly walked away alone.

She came a cross a bridge and sighed.

_Flash Back:_

"_Hina-chan what happened?" Gaara kneeled down to a bruised and teary eyed 10 year old Hinata. "Gaara-kun!" Hinata embraced him and sobbed into his shoulder. He comfort her till she was quietly sobbing. "Are you ready to tell me what happened?" _

_She nodded and began. "Chichi hit me. He said that I was worthless and I'm lucky to be alive because I'm so weak." She began to cry again, her tears causing small ripples in the lake. Gaara hit the wood with his fist. Hinata quickly took his hand in hers. _

"_Um Hinata what's wrong?" Hinata studied his hand. "Just making sure you didn't hurt yourself." He laughed and pulled her close. "Hinata do you remember my promise?" He asked stroking her short indigo hair. "Yep. Are you going to keep it?" She asked looking up. "Yes I am." He kissed her gently on the lips. Hinata giggled again. "Forever and ever and ever." She then snuggled into his arms as he laid his chin on her head._

"Our first kiss." She giggled and smiled even though her eyes watered more. She walked away with a heavy sigh, alone.

She came across a small restaurant made of sand just like the other buildings and looked in.

_Flash Back:_

"_Gaara-kun where are you taking me?" A 15 year old Hinata asked. She was blindfolded and lead somewhere. "Hold on just a second." Hinata sighed and continued to follow. She then accidentally bumped into Gaara. "Ano. Are we there yet?" He said nothing but undid her blindfold._

_She gasped. It was her favorite restaurant. She hardly went because it was so damn expensive. But that might have been why it was her favorite. "Gaara…. We're not eating here are we?" She asked secretly hoping they were. "Of course." He kissed her softly on her lips. _

"_No lie." She asked looking into his eyes. He chuckled a bit then snaked his arms around her waist. "Am I still keeping my promise?" He kissed her nose. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go." She pulled him to the door._

Hinata chuckled. "Our first date." She softly sighed. A tear was getting ready to fall but didn't.

As she walked to her final destination kids that would pass would hug her legs and smile up at her while exchanging some type of greeting. The people around her age would wave or hug her also. The others would say hello and wave while others said hellow and give her sympathy.

She was finally there.

_Flash Back: 4 Months ago_

"_Hinata I will have to leave Suna for a while." Gaara said facing the gates of Suna. "Ok how long will you be gone?" Hinata asked twirling her wedding ring around her finger. "Not long I hope." Hinata only stared at the ground. Yesterday Hinata over herd Kankuro and Gaara talking._

_They were discussing about the Akatsuki. All the __Jinchuuriki came up with the ideal to team up and battle it out. To Hinata's displeasure Gaara agreed. "Gaara I…" She was cut off by Gaara's lips. He slid his tough across her lips for an entrance. _

_There they kissed like it was the last time and held each other like no tomorrow._

"The last time I saw you." She turned away. "And the day you broke our promise." She began to cry and fell to the ground. "You're right." Hinata froze and the tears stopped. "But today I'll make a new one." Hinata stood up and turned around. There standing in the sun light was her husband.

"I promise to love you forever. How's that?" He smirked. She ran up to him and jumped into his arms. "Gaara *Sob* I *hic up* you were *Sob* deeeaaaaadddd!" She cried into his chest. "I told you I'll be back." He stroked her hair while trying to calm her down. " Yeah *hic up* but that was *hic up* 4 FUCKIN MONTHS AGO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD AND I WOULD HAVE TO RAISE OUR CHILD ON MY OWN WITH OUT YYYYOOOUUU!!!" Hinata's mood quickly change due to pregnancy.

"Our child?" Gaara asked dumb struck. Hinata bobbed her head and smiled. "The day you left was the day I found out. Gaara you're going to be a father." He picked her up and twirled her around smiling.

* * *

5 months 15 days later:

"AH! TEMARI GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME DAMNIT!!!" Hinata held squeezing the life out of Gaara's hand. "Just one more push. Come on." "AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Hinata screamed bloody murder. Moment of silence. Smack. Baby crying. " Awww. "It's a beautiful girl." Temari took the Baby over to the sink to clean her. She then wrapped the baby up and handed her over to Hinata.

"Hey the little one." Hinata cooed. The baby stopped crying and opened her eyes. Hinata stopped and stared at Temari. "That's perfectly normal. You see Gaara was born with his eyes open. I opened my eyes once mother held me. As for Kankuro, that lazy ass didn't open his eyes till he was 5 months old." Hinata giggled then looked down.

Her child had indigo hair like hers and had sea-green eyes. Gaara leaned down to tickle her small neck. The baby giggled then grabbed hold of his finger and nibbled on it. "I think she's hungry. I'll go get a bottle." Temari left the room to get one.

Hinata looked over at Gaara. Feeling her eyes on his he turned her way. "What do you want to name her?" Hinata smiled. "Yakusoku." Gaara gave her a confused look. "She's my promise to you that no matter what I'll always love you." Gaara smiled and kissed her gently. "Yakusoku it is than."

* * *

Ok there you have it. I was going to make it where he died. Then I cryed so i changed it. But that also made my cry because she would have died from heartbreak. So i made it where everyone live. Sorry i just don't feel like crying. hope you liked plz reveiw


End file.
